The Atari Menace
WARNING THIS PAGE HAS A FEW Dark and JOKES,IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR AN EASILY OFFENDED PERSON PLEASE GO AND LOOK AT ANOTHER PAGE NOTE A New Story Mode is on construct so please do not delete or edit. Warning this page may contain some mature stuff, If you are a very young invidual or sensitive,Please choose another page instead The Atari Menace is a story mode for the fanmade smash bros lawl spinoff Super smash bros lawl rebuuted The story goes like this some villains from diffrent universes gets a message by a mysterious being known as the Atari Overlord,The Atari overlord promises them if they gives what he wants then their dreams will become true Chapter 1 Beginning Of The Chaos In Springfield Homer Brings home a uranium bar for some reason,to help Lisa with a science test. However Homer kinda triggers the uranium bar and by some wierd and awful reason it takes Homer And Lisa to an another universe.they gets teleported to CD-I Hyrule and by some reason Cdi Mario And Luigi are there and they get scared by Homer And Lisa so they decide to fight them.After a smash fight Homer and Lisa winns (or Cdi Mario or Luigi if you have choosen them instead)Homer explains to Cdi Mario And Luigi why they are in CDI Hyrule and it was not on purpose to scare them.Later all of them finds CDI Link and Zelda and of course The King outside CDI Hyrule Castle.But suddenly a wierd Space ships appears.And that ship summons a lot of wierd enemies like primids with an atari controller as Heads.And Atari Pacman ghosts "oh Sh*t we are going to die if we dont fight them" says the king.So our heroes ventures out in the CD-I hyrule fields and battles of some enemies. After a while Glutko Appears and says: "YUMMY,I am Simply famished,Oh goodie goodie,Master Link,Princess Zelda,The King and Mario and luigi and a donut eating man and his daughter for dinner" -Boss Fight:Glutko Glutko fires beams from his eye,Tries to eat his enemies,Tries to crush them.Summons Poisonus Gas by farting and of course tries to punch his enemies. After Hitting Glutko until Glutko`s health bar is drained Glutko gets defeated.But when the heroes thinks it is over....CDI Ganon appears and in his hand he has a Black Canon.Ganon fires a dark blue and black energy from it and Zelda And Lisa gets hit by it and gets truned into trophies and Cdi Ganon kidnaps them and returns back to the space ship.suddenly a some kind of dark goo known as Dark Atari Bugs dives into Homer and Luigi`s Shadows and gets transformed into clones of them.The Clones kicks CDI Lugi away into the clouds.After a fight Homer,CDI Link and The King defeats the clones of Homer and Luigi. "we must save Lisa" says homer. "indeed" says the king Our heroes uses the King`s triforce of courage to fly after the ship. Chapter 2 Wild Woody To The Rescue in a another dimension in a room where Wild Woody The Pencil Lives and loman the totempole.Loman the totempole saw everything what happend in Cdi Hyrule. "Woody,You need to see this,You have a new mission" Said Loman "What Is it,Loman?"Said Woody "you need to save Cdi Luigi and Lisa And Cdi Zelda and help them to save all the universes" Said Loman "well this is a job for wild woody,WILD WOODY!" Shouted Woody,Woody jumped into a painting and shouted:YAHOOOOO! Wild Woody found himself into the sky,on the clouds,and he could walk on the clouds.He saw around him but suddenly he was surrounded by Atari Primids.Woody fights them off and Continues to jump from cloud to cloud,smash himself through enemies,open doors that leads him to other places.After completing the course Woody finds Cdi-Luigi who is now a trophy but Woody turns him back to normal.Later they see the Space Ship.Wild Woody enters the spaceship together with Cdi-Luigi.They run into the prison room and saves Lisa and Cdi Zelda.But Cdi Zelda and Lisa has other plans.They realize that the ship is going to Koridai to invade and to steal the crystal of vision. "go you too,we have to prevent the ship from entering koridai" Said Lisa "Okay young ladies,its up to you,but if you need help,I WILD WOODY will come after ya" Said Wild Woody (Now the player plays as Cdi Zelda and Lisa.) Cdi Zelda And Lisa ventures through the ship`s corridors and factories,jumps over obstacles,fights off enemies until they get to the room where you control the ship.Lisa decides to change the destination to an another universe instead of koridai Chapter 3 Klackamo in a swedish comic book world of 91:an in the city of klackamo,2 soldiers known as 91:an Mandel Karlsson and 87:an Fjodor Axelsson escapes their training by jumping over the fence because they want to drink coffe with Elvira.However 91:an and 87:an encounters the spaceship,and also encounters the atari primids and other enemies the spaceship spawns. "Vad i Helvetet är det (What The Hell is that)" Says 87:an "det ser ut som att dom invaderar hela klackamo (it looks like they are invading whole Klackamo City)" Says 91:an "Men...tänk om (but what if)"says 87:an "ja 87:an,nu måste vi bevisa oss själva att vi är goda soldater,och besegra dom där fula figurena (yes 87:an,now we have to prove ourselves that we are good and heroic soldiers and defeat those ugly figures)" Says 91:an 91:an and 87:an travels through the streets of Klackamo and fights some enemies off.Suddenly Dark Atari Bugs gets poured down from the ship and the dark atari bugs turns themselves into 2 clones of both 91:an And 87:an.91:an 87:an Defeats the clones in a smash fight. "you there" Says Lisa Simpson "Vilka är ni (who are you)" ask 91:an "Im Lisa"says Lisa "And i am (cd-i)Zelda" Says Cd-i Zelda "vet ni någonting om detta (do you 2 know something about this)" Says 87:an "yes,its the atari emmisary and villains from diffrent universes"Says Cd-i Zelda "Its kinda our fault that they have entered this city,we only wanted to prevent them from getting the crystal of vision from koridai" Cries Lisa "Gråt inte,vi kan fixa det här om vi är tillsammans (dont cry,we can fix this if we team up"says 91:an 91:an and the others enters Klackamo woods in a forest stage and jumps over obstacles,fights some enemies off and jump on logs. "HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA" "Vem kan det vara som skrattar(Who is laughing)" Says 91:an Suddenly someone fires dark energy from a black canon but our heroes dodges it. "OH Look what clever children you lisa and zelda are,how dare you escape our Space Ship" Said I.M.Meen "Hej du,lämna dom ifred din elaka trollkarl som jobbar för de onda,gå tillbaka vart du kom ifrån (HEY Leave them alone you mean Wizard who works for the evil guys,go back whence you came" Shouted 91:an while he was showing his fists. "AAAAAAAAH,How Dare you defy my will,now you are going to PAY" Screams I.M.Meen I.M.Meen Pours dark Atari Bugs on one of the tanks near him,The Tank Transforms into a dark and big Tank. Boss Battle: The Tank The Dark Tank that I.M.Meen created will fire Dark Purple energy blasts that will do 19 attack damage and will fire missiles that will explode if you touch them. After destroying the Tank.I.M.Meen Goes Insane "AAAAAAAH,You May have outsmarted me this time,you f*cking notes,But you havent outsmarted the Dark Atari Bomb we are planning to detonate in your city,when it blows up it will summon a dark blue and black energy matter that will trapp your city that turns them all into trophies,HAHAHAHAHAHA"Shouts I.M.Meen. "VAD?! (WHAT?!)" Shouts 91:an And 87:an on the same time I.M.Meen teleports back to the space ship. Our heroes hurries back to the city.But when they enter the square of the city the main antagonist from pikmin adventure from Nintendo Land Appears and a new boss fight occurs Boss Battle: Bladed Beeb The Bladed Beeb will slash with its blades and charge with them. After Defeating The Pikmin Adventure Attraction Final Boss,91:an Hurries and takes the bomb and throws it to the water fountain and then the city of klackamo was saved. Elvira runs to 91:an and gives him a hug,but suddenly Joseph Stalin Appears and fires from his black canon at Elvira and she turns into a trophy and Stalin Takes Her to the Spaceship. "Nej,Elvira,förbaskade Stalin,Kom tillbaka (No Elvira.Curse you Stalin)" Shouts 91:an "Vi far efter dom (we go after them)" Says 87:an "But how"Says Lisa "Vi far till vår armes flygplans plats och lånar ett flygplan (we go to our army`s airplane base and borrow a Plane." Says 87:an Chapter 4:Back On The Ship After Stalin Kidnapping Elvira,Lisa,91:an Karlssson,87:an Axelsson and CDI Zelda used a plane to get on the ship.When entering the ship they have to complete a Maze.After completening the Maze they will have to battle enemies yet again.Finally after defeating the enemies Lisa and Zelda walks into the room while 91:an and 87:an decides to save Elvira However when they are coming close to Elvira (Who is in her trophy form) an evil Rahkshi (From The Bionicle franchise)attack them. -'BOSS FIGHT Rahkshi green' The Rahkshi summons poison ground when stabbing the ground.It shoots Poisonous Laser blasts.It can summon its kraata slug that can weaken the Player and take its Health. After defeating the Rahkshi 91:an and 87:an saves Elvira and sends her back to klackamo city,However,things are not yet over because apperantly,Darth Maul has come to fight.After defeating Darth maul.Darth Maul stares at Our heroes and then destroys the brige thus sending 91:an and 87:an down to an unknown fate. Chapter 5:Battle Of Koridai Part 1 The King,Homer,CDI Mario and CDI Link has now landed on Koridai.As soon as they came there,They saw a lot of enemies.They saw The Atari Primids,The "Beat em n eat them" guys,Atari Pac Ghosts and Atari witches and even CDI Goblins and Dairas that were invading and terrorizing the Villages Of Koridai.Our heroes knew what to do.They begun with the southern part of Koridai.The stage is pretty basic,walk from left to right and battle the enemies every time you cant continue without defeating them.Suddenly the Lich from the Faces of Evil appears and says:"try to kill this Sleepybones" he says and he Pours Shadow Atari Bugs on CDI Links Shadow and a false CDI Link appears from it.After defeating False CDI Link,our heroes ventured to the tombs of the undead where you find the CDI Skeletons.After venturing through the skeletons and the tombs,you will have to battle the lich himself BOSS BATTLE:CDI LICH The Lich warps around the room.Fire green fire balls and summon flame pillars.Summons skeletons and eventually charges and fires a voided electric charges that explodes "No you cant kill me,No,No,Noooo" screams the Lich after being defeated by our heroes.Our heroes escaped the tomb because there was an Dark Atari Bomb that was about to explode and the tomb got covered in the mysterious matter Chapter 6:Battle Of Koridai Part 2 Our Heroes are now in the snow area.Suddenly Homer gets turned into a trophy by Stalin and stalin jumps up on a floating boat (similar to the one in the original subspace emmisary where dk was held hostage)So CDI Link,Harnikain and Mario decides to save Homer from stalin.the stage turns into a chasing side scrolling stage.after reaching to the boat,Stalin plays the victim and orders his guards to kill our heroes.after defeating the guards,our heroes saves Homer and they let Stalin (who is now a trophy) lie in the snow all alone after getting his Dark canon destroyed by a mysterious white hooded man in the snow,They venture through the volcanic valley of Koridai,fights off CDI Goblins,and eventually enters the forest of Koridai where they have to approach to the sanctuary where the crystal of vision exists.They eventually have to face Lupay Boss Battle:Lupay Lupay the wolf uses magic energy balls to fire at you,uses his hypnotic light to hypnotize you and use his magic Rubee to fire an energy beam that can cause 50 attack damage.he cant also attack with his sword,jump on you,fire normal fire balls and charge a electric ball from ocarina of time that you have to play tennis with if you want him to get an instant K.O. Our Heroes are about to take the crystal of vision but suddenly Frieza from Dragonball Z appears and takes it and CDI Ganon is there as well.Now there is a Battle just between the King and CDI Ganon.After Ganon`s defeat,CDI Ganon Laughs and teleports away,But not before he activated a Dark Atari bomb. Chapter 7:Trouble in Goanimate Goanimate Caillou and Dora was going to sneak to the store to cause trouble (Oh Please for the love god not another stupid grounded video)But suddenly Wild Woody and CDI Luigi Appears and stops them.This leads to an battle between them.After defeating Caillou and Dora (or Luigi and Woody)Dark helmet appears and turns Dora into a trophy and takes her to his ship.Goanimate Boris appears and says "OHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHO Caillou how dare you try to sneak to the store thats it you are..." "SHUT Up dad,this is not time for Grounding!This city is under attack,we got to unite with The Bootleg Gay Luigi and that pencil" Interrupted Caillou."Oh My God,Caillou you are right,and we got to save your friend Dora as well,then i can ground you...or maybe reward you if you are good...Altought i think punishment would fit better"Said Boris schocked.And then our heroes ran through the Comedy World city and battled enemies of many kinds from Spaceballs troopers to atari emmissary offical enemies.After fighting a false clone of Wild Woody.They saw I.M.Meen doing a magic ceremony with a cauldron and his labyrint book."oh there is the map to the Goanimate Crystall star,all i have to do is to find the elevator man and turn him into a trophy and send him into the Magic Labyrint of I.M.Meen hehehehhehehe" Laughed I.M.Meen."Well Not if you get *"*** by us" Said CDI Luigi."AAAAAAH!"Screamed I.M.meen "You wretched Perv,you ruined my day".Now you have to fight I.M.Meen! After defeating I.M.Meen,Meen will teleports away and later at another part of comedy world city.A young boy that looks identical to other comedy world characters known as Lee Saunderson was walking around (Credit to Zoo tycoon and Lee Saundersson btw since Lee is a possible "Guest " in Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted alongside Brad Till and Brodi althought they are just temporary guests in the story mode)He was about to go to the Hamburger restaurant but got attacked by the enemies and was cornered by them,But suddenly Brodi Welsford slashed the enemies anime style and said "we got to warn brad Till about I.M.Meen".And they ran to Brad Till who just winked happily to them all.But suddenly I.M.Meen appeared so now our heroes need to fight the evil sorcerer.After defeating I.M.Meen (again)Meen laughs like a maniac "You cant defeat me,im the most powerfull magician in the world!And your just a little Goanimate Smarty"And then I.M.meen takes the dark canon and blasts Brad Till and thus turning him to a trophy and takes him.Our heroes now needs to escape from the city due to an dark atari bomb was about to explode.Now the Comedy World City is left behind in a big dark mattared energy mass that turns everyone that has not escaped into trophies. Chapter 8:Judgement Time 91:an Karlsson and 87:an ventured through a dark castle after waking up on a grave yard.They entered clock tower.Aeon Appears and says "right on time u must be the choosen ones,defeating the final enemy,will give you the thing you desire"Says Aeon.91:an and 87:an thinks of delicous food."but first you got to fight me first to prove yaself"Said Aeon.After Defating Aeon. Aeon takes them to a tower were they have to fight the time reaper.Aeon and Judgement Alucard and Simon helps them.after the fight Maul appears and turns Alcuard and Simon into trophies with a dark canon.And 91:an freaks out and says:"WE GOT TO SAVE THEM".Aeon says "i know wich time and universe they are heading.I`ll take you to dagobah" Chapter 9:"Teletubby" Land Jonathan And Charlotte from Castlevania suddenly appears in a dark land after getting Teleported from a Painting.They venture through the dark forest just to find Panty And Stocking."What The Hell Stocking,dont you know how to find the night club."Complained Panty."Dont ask me,it was you who drove the Car This time"Said Stocking."No it was you" "No you""No you" "No Them".And they both turned to Jonathan and Charlotte,"Oh WHat The F***,Repent mother*****" Shouted Panty.And the Battle begun.After Deafting Jonathan And Charlotte (Or Panty Or Stocking if you Choose Jonathan and Charlotte)They both shake hands and agrees to cooperate to get out from the place.They face off battle of strange enemies and suddenly they are on the beach."Lets see if there is a boat or something"Said Jonathan.But suddenly they saw something horrible.They saw a teletubby corpse.It was Lala`s Bloody Corpse.Suddenly they saw a Slender version of Tinky Winky.It was Slendytubby Tinky Winky.It screamed terrific."What The..."Was Panty going to scream but the others just started to run away and Panty Screamed "WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!""And the stage turned into a Screenscrolling stage.After coming up to the tree where you can find po`s corpse (just like in the slendytubby games)Our Heroes Gets Surrounded and Panty is screaming.But suddenly the white teletubby (The main charachter from the slendytubbies games)Appears and offers our heroes help.After Defeating Slendytubby Tinky WInky.Tinky Winky summons a dark ATari Bomb and activates it but our heroes were guided to The white teletubby`s secret base. Chapter 10.The force is strong within you... somewhere at the planet of dagobah 91:an,87:an awakes up together with Aeon. "Right on time,you woke up"Said Aeon and the stage begins.The obstacles are mostly the swamp water that works as acid and there are not so many enemies.Suddenly they found Yoda."Worried you are,help you i can"He said.and their adventure continued.they swinged across lakes with wines and jumped down in a mysterious cave.and after getting through the cave Yoda said to 91:an"Do or do not,there is no try,use the force Mandel use the force". "Okej,jag försköker (Alright i`ll try)"Said 91:an."No DO OR DO NOT"Said Yoda.91:an concentraited a lot until he was able to summon the ship from the lake."Darth Maul,on mustafar he is,we got to defeat him,consumed by the dark side of the force he is,careful we must"Said Yoda Chapter 11:Passus Elf Extrema Lala in the safe house of the the teletubby.The white teletubby showed panty and stocking and Jonathan and Charlotte his computer what he recorded from a dark place and said. "We are going to that place...now" "OIhe...WHAT THE F*ck,Are you joking"Screamed Panty "Oh blast,i was hoping that we would go and find the legendary Ricther Belmont"Said Jonathan. "I dont mind this"Said Stocking. "Lets go"Said The white teletubby and they entered a portal. in the dark place our heroes have to collect 10 tubby custards,they ran through dark plains,ruins and stones and fought of enemies.Once they collected 10 tubby custards they saw an evil monster,It looked like Lala`s dead corpse except it was mutated into a monster.Now once our heroes are getting chased by the monster.Until they were trapped in a corner and had to fight Lala Monster Boss fight:LALA MONSTER TBA Chapter 12:Moomin Valley (Note More chapters are coming soon so please do not edit or delete) Category:Story Mode Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted related